witchydiariesfandomcom-20200216-history
Anna-Rose Samedi
Anna-Rose Grace Samedi (ᚨᚾᚾᚨ᛭ᚱᛟᛋᛖ᛫ᚷᚱᚨᚲᛖ᛫ᛋᚨᛗᛖᛞᛁ) is a witch, and the daughter of Christophoros Samedi and Katherine Chamberlain. She is a character of . Since his marriage to Christopher, Ambrose Spellman is her stepfather, while she is the step-sister of Brynne Spellman. Rose is the biological granddaughter of Baron Samedi. She was abused most of her life by her mother, until she found her father's address. She currently lives with him as he swore to always protect her from harms way. Rose is a member of the Chamberlain Family and the Spellman Family. Biography Early Life Anna-Rose Grace Samedi (born 28 June, 2003) is the daughter of a Warlock named Christopher and human, Katherine. After her father revealing to her mother that he wasn't human, she was taken by her mother and raised to fear him. Centuries of Abuse and the Final Straw When Rose was only 1 month she began displaying her potential for witchcraft, which led to violent cycles of abuse by her mother. As of 2019, She finds Christopher's address and by the order of the courts, he gains full custody of his daughter. Personality Rose is a broken child. She is a quiet girl, but also very fearful. After being a subject of Katherine's physical and emotional abuse, she's grown attached to Christopher, seeking him as a source of protection and comfort. After her saving, she seems to be a kind and gentle young girl, with a sweet and innocent persona. It has shown that Rose has gained one of her father's traits of doing whatever they can to protect their family as she is always offering to help to save those she cares about and considers family. She believes that she's not worthy of being loved by purebloods and should realize she's worthy of love just the way she is. Physical Appearance As a child Rose has long auburn hair and light blue eyes. Her cheeks have little freckles scattered across them. She is seen in light colored sleeveless dresses, that normally have flowers or other prints on them. Rose also has little dimples in her cheeks. As preteen she had long blonde hair with light blue, and now as a teenager she has long brown hair and brown eyes, and many people say that she looks like her mother. Powers and Abilities After being taught the craft by Christopher, these are the powers and abilities she possesses: * Spell Casting: The power to change and control events through the use of incantations and more. **'Telekinesis': The power to move objects and persons through mental influence. **'Pain Infliction': The power to create excruciating migraines through supernatural means. **'Divination': The power to divine future, past, and present events based off extrasensory perception. **'Illusions': The power to alter the senses of others to perceive a false reality. **'Astral Projection': Rose is capable of astral projecting her spirit from her body. **'Necromancy': The power to control, manipulate, and resurrect the dead. **'Voodoo': The power to access spiritual supernatural forces and attain success such as divination, revenge, and necromancy. Relationships Christophoros Samedi Christopher is Rose's biological father. Christopher loves his daughter dearly but for her safety he had to sacrifice his life for the sake of her survival. Christopher would destroy those who would ever harm Rose. Christopher's love for Rose has no limits, Christopher is very protective of her. She knows how strong he is and, because of that, she believes he can keep bad things away. Apart from some bad things he's done, Rose knows what Christopher is and isn't afraid of him. Once he promised that nothing was going to harm her, Rose hugged him. Despite their time apart Rose calls Christopher 'Dad', showing that their bond is strong. Ambrose Spellman Ambrose is Rose's godfather and has sworn to protect her. He accepted her before everyone else did, even her mother. Ambrose gave a promise to Christopher that he will stay with Rose, protect her and help raise her. He loves her and would destroy those who would harm her. Ambrose loves his Rose dearly. He has strong paternal instincts towards her, and will do anything to ensure her safety. Since his marriage to Rose's father, Ambrose is now Rose's step-father. Their relationship has grown drastically, as Ambrose sees Rose as one of his children. He's overprotective of her, and vows to always watch over her, even if Christopher is unavailable. When Rose asks Ambrose if they are family now, he tells her that they've always been family from the start, showing Ambrose saw Rose more then just the daughter of his childhood friend. When Rose was younger, he used to tell her stories about her father's loyalty to the families and his love towards her. When Ambrose called Rose a "princess" she hugged him, showing their bond is unbreakable. When Rose was threatened by Hades, Ambrose fought fiercely alongside Christopher to keep her safe. Ambrose has ultimately expected her into his life, and even though she is a half-blood, he tells her that he doesn't see it like others, and he tells her he loves her dearly, no matter what. Hayden Deveraux Rose is Hayden's step-cousin. Hayden acts a secondary protector, and is quick to defend her against others who put her down. He's also very dangerous towards those who would harm her as he was nearly expelled for threatening to kill a student. The relationship between Hayden and Rose is almost an older brother-younger sister type relationship. To put it short, Hayden loves Rose very much. Other Relationships * Brynne and Rose (Step Sisters/Roommates/Family) * Rose and Kervens (Boyfriend and Girlfriend/Allies) * Baron and Rose (Biologic Grandfather and Granddaughter/Close Allies) * Rose and Chase (Classmates/Allies) * Rose and Lizzy (Classmates/Enemies/Allies in-secret) * Rose and Caitlyn (Classmates/Enemies) * Rose and Winter (Enemies) * Cyrus and Rose (Allies) Appearances The Witchy Diaries Season One (Indirectly mentioned) }} Season Two }} Season Three Promotional Images Rose Chamberlain-Promotional-S3.jpg Gallery |-|Season One= Season One Screencaps Rose-S1-1.jpg Rose-S1-2.jpg Rose-S1-3.jpg Rose-S1-4.jpg Rose-S1-5.jpg Rose-S1-6.png Rose-S1-7.jpg Rose-S1-8.jpg Rose-S1-9.jpg Rose-S1-10.jpg Rose-S1-11.png Rose-S1-12.png Rose-S1-13.png Rose-S1-14.jpg Rose-S1-15.jpg Rose-S1-16.png Rose-S1-17.png Rose-S1-18.png Rose-S1-19.png Rose-S1-20.png Fathers_With_Daughters-Rose.png Baby Rose-S1-Fathers With Daughter.png Rose-S1-21.png Rose-S1-22.png Prick Me, You Bleed. I Prick You, You Pop-Rose.png Rose-S1-23.png Rose-S1-24.jpg Rose-S1-25.jpg |-|Season Two= Season Two Screencaps |-|Season Three= Season Three Screencaps Etymology * The name Anna is an American baby name. In American the meaning of the name Anna is: Name of a king.https://www.sheknows.com/baby-names/name/anna/ * The name Rose is an English baby name. In English the meaning of the name Rose is: Rose (flower name).https://www.sheknows.com/baby-names/name/rose/ * The name Grace is an American baby name. In American the meaning of the name Grace is: Grace.https://www.sheknows.com/baby-names/name/grace/ * The surname Chamberlain is an occupational name for one who looked after the inner rooms of a mansion. https://surnames.behindthename.com/name/chamberlain Tropes * Daddy's Girl: Christopher is besotted with her even before she's born. * Sins of Our Fathers: As Christopher notes, Rose has 'inherited' all his enemies by virtue of being his daughter. * Our Miss Brooks: Rose is close to her father. * Creepy Child: She has a rather focused, unsettling stare when she's using her magic. * Daddy's Girl: Rose is Christopher's daughter, loves her father very much, and given her circumstances, Christopher is extremely doting and overprotective of her. Likewise, Christopher loves his daughter immensely, with nearly all of his actions being driven by his desire to see her happy and keep her safe. * Honor Thy Abuser: Rose was abused by her mother for quite some time. Later she is seen as the bad guy for trying to cut her abusive mother from her life. Trivia * Rose is the youngest witch in all of her families. **Rose is the youngest Samedi witch and her father his the youngest Samedi Warlock. However with her sister being born, she is the second youngest witch. * Rose has close bonds with Christopher and Ambrose. * In Prick Me, You Bleed. I Prick You, You Pop, Christopher has a dream of his daughter. * Christopher joked that there is a hint of the devil in Rose's eyes, which he claimed she inherited from him. * Rose is the only person that Christopher loves the most in the world. * Christopher would give his life before he would allow any harm to come to his daughter. * She has auburn hair like her stepsister and cousin. **This is averted when she ages and gains Blonde hair. References Category:Female Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Characters Category:Supernatural Category:Witches & Warlocks Category:Half Bloods and Half Breeds Category:Protagonists